Computing devices are commonly utilized by users to communicate almost instantaneously with one or more contacts. Such information exchange can occur by a user entering information (e.g., text, visual, audio, and so on) into a display area of a user device and communicating with the one or more contacts in a back-and-forth manner using a multitude of communication means. This almost instantaneous communication allows a user and various contacts in disparate locations to communicate in a real time fashion.
Cryptographic key exchanges are utilized to protect data and communications. Such keys can be employed to allow messages, data, packets, video, and other communications to be transmitted without such message, data, or packet being read and understood by someone other than the intended recipient. For peer-to-peer communications, such as between mobile phones for example, the cryptographic key exchange protocols are vulnerable to attacks known as “Man in the Middle” attacks. Thus, infrastructures utilizing a center server through which all communications are transmitted have been established to facilitate secure key exchanges and communications. However, such infrastructures can be expensive and require trusting the central server (and the personnel associated therewith).